


Love's Dreams (The Professionals TV 1977) - Poem

by cybel



Series: The Professionals TV 1977 Zine Poetry [5]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: The original version of this poem was printed in the Professionals AU slash fanzineOther Times and Places 2(1991), which was published by OTP Press and edited by Susan Douglass. The zine's Fanlore page can be foundhere.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: The Professionals TV 1977 Zine Poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549570
Kudos: 3





	Love's Dreams (The Professionals TV 1977) - Poem

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this poem was printed in the Professionals AU slash fanzine _Other Times and Places 2_ (1991), which was published by OTP Press and edited by Susan Douglass. The zine's Fanlore page can be found [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Other_Times_and_Places#Issue_1).

Firelight and furs, lamplight and duvet,  
Which of these are real, which mere dreams?  
What does it matter as long as you're here?  
Does it matter if all is not as it seems?

Lovers we were, lovers are we,  
Whatever distant roads we tread.  
And lovers we will always be,  
Souls, minds, and bodies eternally wed.


End file.
